Dreams come true
by Eren-boambastic
Summary: Oh my god dragon ball z is real and im in front of the z fighters oh man what am I going to do I know I will bring them to my house and maybe I can learn all the things goku knows like the Kamehameha or Kio ken or the spirit boam yes (guys im new to fanfi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Vegeta! what is it woman! i need you to come here please fine what is it can you go and get the other z fighters i want them to see my new invention fine if it will get you to stop nagging me what was that! nothing thats what i thought. Knock knock knock come in oh hi vegeta what do you whant im here for kakorrot and his brats oh no im not leting you take my children goku on the other hand you can take him but not my kids damnit woman! buma wants to show them her new invention i dont care your not taking my children! its ok chi chi but goku its fine me gohan and goten will be right back oh alright but be back by eight or no dinner ok chi chi see ya later. Dad yes gohan im gona go tell videl just to let her know I'll meet you and the others at capsule corp ok see ya there gohan ok lets go to kames house hey krillen you want to see bulmas new invention um sure is it ok 18 sure I'll be here with our daughter ok by hey dont forget me to oh hey tien I didn't see you there ok lets go alright lets go to the lookout then capsule corp. The lookout: hey Dende is piccolo here yes hes medatating inside ok thanks hey piccolo you want to come over to capsule corp and see bulmas new invention alright lets go ok. Capsule corp: oh hi gohan hey bulma is my dad here yet no he is not he should be here any second and with that goku and the rest of the z fighters appered from gokus instant transmision there they are hi goku hey bulma so you invited us here to show us your new invention oh yes well here it is its the universal transporter it takes you to different universes oh cool goku said but wait wheres trunks oh thats right trunks come down here please ok hi goten hey trunks. Trunks you want to come with your father and the others to the planet im transporting them yes oh thats right bulma goku said whats the planet called its called earth bulma said but not the same it doesent have any dragon balls no dragon balls goku said yes bulma said well is every one ready to go yes! every one yelled ok 3 2 1! non dragon world earth: conor can you take out the trash ok grandma hey my name is conor im 14 I live with my grandmother and my brother and his wife in Seville Florida my grandpa lived with us before but he died of canser it was heart breaking me and my granpa were unseperable but its in the past now some times i wish for some excitement in my life BOOM what was that oh my god its the z fighters from dragon ball z. (**well thats my first chapter i hope you** **guys like it please leave a comment you dont have to but im hoping to make more chapters and this boy named conor is me in real life I am 14 Ido live in Seville Florida I do live with my grandmother and my brother and his wife and yes my grandfather did die of canser and me and him were unseperable i miss him so much well i hope you guys like the story Peace)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **(last time on dreams come true a boy named conor is stading right infront of his heroes from dragon ball z what will he do find out now in the second chapter of dreams come true)** Oh my god its the z fighters but dragon ball z is not real is it? Im going to sort this out I'll bring them to my house conor what was that and who are these people and why does one of them have three eyes and the other is green!? oh grandma these guys just appeared out of thin air we need to get them in the house quick _**thank god goku has a huge sack of senzu beans**_**.** **After 5 trips of bringing our heroes inside conor's house him and his grandmother waited for theme to wake up** so conor these people you know them dont you yes they look like the heroes from dragon ball z that tv show I like but that stuff cant be real can it? I dont know but we will have to wait to see if they are these heroes wait grandma the one that looks like goku is waking up. **Gokus pov: **Ow my head where am I hey who are you guys my name is conor and this is my grandmother hello oh high goku said and what is your name my name is goku he is goku I knew it what do you meen? goku asked well this is planet earth but not the one your used to this one doesn't have any dragon balls well not that we know of conor said. Thats the same thing bulma said about this world not having any dragon balls so I guess its true goku said yep and this earth makes tv shows im sure you know what they are right yes goku said ok well some of these shows are cartoons or movies all that kind of stuff the same in your world yes well you guys are from a tv show called dragon ball z a show about your adventures with your friends it goes to the sayins all the way to buu you know who buu is right? yea i do I killed the evil one and brought the good one to earth goku said alright then turn into a super sayin or hover over the ground just to prove it ok sure conor but we better go out side ok sure goku. **Outside:** alright here we go AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! grandma his hair is turning gold AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! now I hope this is proof that I am real because Im a super sayin. Wow dragon ball z is real yes yes yes yes! ok lets see if the others are awake ok goku said as he reverted back into his regular form guys there awake. Hey guys goku said kakorrot! where are we were on the earth that bulma was talking about what what! yep its true ask conor whos conor? vegeta asked Im conor ok so boy does this world have any dragon balls no well not that we know of anyway see told you vegeta oh shut it kakorrot so you guys are the other z fighters yes they all said so cool oh hey wheres lelo oh yea where is she **SCRACH** oh she's in my room I forgot hey girl we have some visitors so dont go jumping on them oh its a dog goku said yep her name is lelo shes my bernese mountain dog my brother and his wife have a chiwawa named stich but hes not here because hes with david my brother and britney his wife at her parents house oh and you guys are from a tv show called dragon ball z it's about goku and his adventures from the sayins all the way to buu and even broly bojack jenemba cooler mecha cooler all your enemies oh and goku I just met you guys but it whould be an honor if you would train me sure conor but it's going to be ruff you will be taining with me and vegeta and the others if you whould like ok thanks training starts tomorrow **RUMBLE RUMBLE **oh not to be rude but whens dinner goku said well I havent made it yet but what conor has told me about you guys from the tv show it seems you guys have a huge apatite rebecca said well conors right me gohan vegeta goten and trunks do but piccolo doesn't eat food and the others do but not like sayins oh ok well conor you and me are going to make a huge dinner oh yea we are im going to make what uncle john made in vermont oh that pasta yea we have enough maple syrup and pasta right yes enough to feed the whole neighborhood alright this is going to be awesome after dinner the z fighters and conor and his grandmother went to bed for conor's training tomorrow. **(well guys thats the second chapter in dreams come true and this chapter is longer than the last so I hope you like it and my training will start tomorrow and this story will take place in sumer vacation so no school yes thank god for summer right peace)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Conor wake up! who what where why... oh hey goku hey conor you didn't forget your training today right? oh yea my training I would never forget that "ok good now to start off you need to do 200 pushups" fine lets get this over with. **200 pushups later:** Ok whats next goku? the next step is to sense ki finally! conor said alright the trick for senseing ki is to go deep inside your self and look into your soul now do as I said and concetrate ok goku ... what the is this ki goku "yep this goku said" awesome alright whats next! the final part is your going to fly, use ki blasts, and charging your ki oh goku about the flying part im not a big fan of heights. Thats ok conor I'll be there with you all the way "thanks goku thats really helpful" your welcome now conor you need to charge your ki so look into your self and float in the sky and don't worry I'll catch you ok goku ... hey goku im floating good job conor now control it! ok goku **WHOOSH! **goku im flying ha ha! alright conor come down now! ok goku! **WHOOSH!** I did it goku yes you did conor now its time to use ki blasts ok im ready ok conor charge your ki alright AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! it's a ki ball goku I made it in to a ki ball good job conor now launch it at me are you sure goku yes im sure now launch it at me ok **WHOOSH! BOOM! **wow that was strong for just a ki ball thanks goku oh and watch this im going to shoot a kamehameha into the sky you sure conor I haven't trained you that move yet don't worry goku I saw you do it enough on tv to know the technique ok but don't stress your body out don't worry goku I won't. Alright here it goes **KA... ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAA! **wow conor it took me a while to master the kamehameha but you mastered it in seconds "thanks goku and check this out **KAIOKEN! WHOOSH! **check me out goku ha ha! **WHOOSH! **co.. conor im speechless how did you use the kaioken with out training easy goku tv oh yea I forgot he he oh hey goku where are vegeta and the others were behind you holy shit you guys scared me anyway what did you guys think well you made me speechless thanks gohan uh conor yea yamcha who's car is that who's what... oh shit! **David and Britney's pov:** Babe who are those people with conor I don't know britney but im finding out **No ones pov:** Conor! oh hey david hey britney yea hey who are these people and why is one of them green and the other one has three eyes? oh well you see these guys are from dragon ball z that tv show I like you meen that show with those people that fly and shoot energy out of there hands yea david ha ha ha ha! oh man thats funny ok you know what **KAIOKEN!** kaio what?** WHOOSH!** holy shit this cant be real! oh its real david! **WHOOSH!** if me flying wasn't real enough I dont know what is oh piccolo you and kami fused right yea why so do you have the knowledge of making dragonballs? yea why/ can you teach me? I can but it's going to take five hours to make them ok oh and david dragonballs grant it's user any wish they can bring back the dead, grant inmortality and other things as long as the wishes don't exceed there creators power ok and the bringing back dead thing what do you have in mind oh you'll see oh and conor yes piccolo what will the dragons name be? Samantha oh so it's a girl? yea why? oh nothing and how many wishes? three oh three just like the ones one namek yep ok and time for them to recharge half a year oh just like nameks yea ok im going to put my hand on you and give you the knowledge of creating the dragonballs ok thanks piccolo. **Five hours later: **ok here they are oh david get grandma out for this she needs to see this ok **RISE SAMANTHA AND GRANT MY WISHES! WHOOSH! I AM SAMANTHA STATE YOUR WISHES OH MY CREATOR I DIDN'T KNOW YOU SUMMONED ME **thats ok samantha! conor? oh hey grand ma this is samantha she's the dragon I created oh ok so what are you doing with her im going to get my three wishes oh ok **SAMANTHA! I WISH FOR MY GRAND FATHER THAT DIED OF CANSER LAST SUMMER TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE! **conor you dont mean lyman right? i do grandma thank you conor **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED STATE YOUR NEXT WISH I WISH THAT MY GRAND FATHER THAT I WISHED TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE WILL APPEAR IN FRONT OF US (and with that a mannamed lyman appeared in front of conor and the others)** papa! conor said as he ran up and huged his grand father I missed you and I missed you to conor lyman? hey becky I missed you as well pops? hey david and I missed you as well wow goku sad oh you guys must be those z fighters from dragon ball z right yea they all said oh **SORRY SAMANTHA FOR WASTING YOUR TIME OH THAT DOESN'T BOTHER ME ALRIGHT FOR MY THIRD WISH I WISH TO BECOME A FULL BLOODED SAYIN YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED** and with that a red light engulfed conor wow my energy just got a boost up because im a full blooded sayin **MY CREATOR I HAVE LOOKED INTO YOUR HEART AND YOU DESERVE TWO MORE WISHES EVEN THOUGH I WILL TAKE LONGER TO REACHARGE IT WILL BE WORTH IT OK SAMANTHA I WISH I CAN CONTROL MY GREAT APE FORM YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED THANKS SAMANTHAAND I WISH TO HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF ABOUT THIS UNIVERSE AND THE MULTIVERSE HHHMMM YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED OH AND SAMANTHA WHEN YOU DISAPPEAR WHERE WILL YOU GO I WILL STAY AT YOUR HOUSE FOREVER BECAUSE YOU CREATED ME OH OK THANKS FOR THE WISHES YOUR WELCOME SEE YOU LATER **and with that conor was engulfed in a red light again and samantha disappeared and the dragonballs stayed at the very spot oh shit what is it conor goku said well i know how my universe was made how god made it so that answers every ones question and why I said oh shit is that my universe is connected to your universe and i need to train to become a super sayin because broly is still alive. **(well thats the end of chapter three and my grandfather is brought back to life and im a full blooded sayin that can control his great ape form and has the knowledge on the multiverse and broly is still alive well gohan goku and goten are retards well until next time on dreams come true peace)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **(Last time on dreams come true conor used the dragon balls to bring back his dead grandfather and to become a full blooded sayin and to have the knowledge of the multiverse itself and with that conor finds out that broly is alive and heading to conors world what will happen find out know on dreams come true) **You fucking idiots! what goku said you gohan and goten thats the problem! Because of you three broly is still alive! and he's coming to earth! oh yea sorry about that well you should be anyways you need to train me to become a super sayin ok conor but its going to be hard alright I can take what ever you throw at me ok oh conor how long until broly comes to earth ten weeks goku oh man yea so we better train fast oh and krillin yamcha and tien you guys should learn the kaioken so you guys can get stronger but first lets eat im starving. **(Soon conor and the z fighters along with conors family ordered** **pizza and began there training and conor is having a hard time becoming a super sayin) **damnit! conor yelled its ok conor it just takes time to become a super sayin but we dont have time goku broly will be here in ten weeks I know conor but trust me it takes time and you transform by rage ok goku so imagine that broly arrived and killed me and the other z fighters and your family **damnit broly! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **kakorrot hes becoming a super sayin yea he is vegeta ok conor keep it up keep imagining of what broly will do! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **pant ... pant ... pant co... conor your a super sayin I am am I yes im a super sayin! ha ha! now shallwe spare goku ok conor but first transform back into your regular form alright goku and with that conor transformed back to his regular form ok now transform back into a super sayin alright **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **there im a super sayin now lets spar ok oh you to vegeta ok than conor **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ** now lets get this started **Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! **take this vegeta! kamehameha! oh no you dont galickgun fire! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** what the no! **BOOM! **ha! how did that feel vegeta ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! **BIGBANG ATTACK!** oh no its vegetas bigbang attack conor said sarcastically **SUPER KAMEHAMEHA! **oh no you dont **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **what the no conor said **BOOM!** ha take that you son of a bitch! ok vegeta its my turn fine kakorrot. Conor here take this oh thanks for the senzu bean goku no problem now then here I come **KAMEHAMEHA/KAMEHAMEHA! **conor and goku both said as the launched there attacks at each other **BOOM! Whoosh! BANG!** **AAAHHH!** goku said in pain as conor kicked him in the ribs **BANG! AAAHHH! BANG! AAAHHH!** goku and conor yelled as the both threw heavy attacks at each other ok conor I think its time to stop ok goku. **(Soon ten weeks have passe and the z fighters have finished there training and krillin yamcha and tien learned the kaioken and soon the battle will start) **hey conor where will broly land oh shit I forgot oh you don't have to worry because here he comes where piccolo oh never mind I see him this is not a joke conor! yea i know vegeta **BOOM!** man thats one huge ass crater wait I see broly! well its a good thing that my family took the animals and went to britneys parents house yea it is conor good thinking thanks goku **KAKORROT! **you will die by my hands wait broly lets go some where else fine you can pick your grave but wait who are you my names conor and im your biggest fan what! vegeta said yea broly is my idol hes the best villan in the show what show oh yea broly your in a movie thats from a tv show called dragon ball z its about goku here and his adventures from the sayins all the way to buu and that includes you and you know what a movie and tv shows are right yea I do and I made a set of dragon balls to wish my dead grandfather back from the dead and became a full blooded sayin that can control my great ape form ok but your great ape form wont work because theres no full moon out yea I know anyways im your biggest fan and lets go somewhere else and fight fine then any thing for my biggest fan oh your so nise broly thank you uh... conor and its nise to meet you. **(So thats chapter 4 and yes im a huge broly fan when he is in his legendary super sayin form his smile is the cutest fucking thing you will ever fucking see and what will happen find out next time on dreams come true peace)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **KAKORROT this is far enough ok broly now lets end this **AAAAAAHHHHHH! **goku conor vegeta gohan goten and trunks yelled together as they powered up in there super sayin forms now lets end this **KA/KA ME/ME HA/HA ME/ME HA/HA **goku and conor yelled together as they shot two powerful kamehameha waves. **BOOM! **ha ha ha ha ha now what was that was that some weak attack you two just did! goku our attacks did nothing too him well thats broly for you conor hes powerful kakorrot! let me handle broly I will kill him my self vegeta dont! take this broly final shine attack! **BOOM! **ha ha ha ha ha! weak you are weak damnit how did he not get damaged by my attack!? because your weak thats all that is to it GOTEN TRUNKS FUSE NOW! alright trunks said ok said goten **FUSE SION HA!** with a golden light goten and trunks were no more now they are gotenks now you freak the real fight begins!** (30 minutes of fighting broly gohan goku gotenks vegeta and conor have goten there asses handed to them now lets see how they are ok) **FUCK! we are geting creamed out there! I know conor but we need to keep trying! wait goku I have a plan ok what is it " I could try to reason with broly" HA! you have a death wish conor? no I dont vegeta anyways my plan is this broly hates you goku because you and him were born on the same day and broly never cried when he was a baby but you did and since you cried you made broly cry so that trigered a series of events that were to unfold and thats why broly hates you enough to kill you so my plan is that I could shed some light on him to make him stop trying to kill you that might work conor thanks goku now wish me luck you guys **WHOOSH! **hey broly its me your biggest fan I want to talk to you in private why we have nothing to talk about? ya I know but its about kakorrot what abou him? well thats why I want to talk to you so about kakorrot I know why you hate him its because you and him were born on the same day and you never cried as a baby but he did and he made you cry ho... how did you know that? tv thats how oh yea that tv show called dragon ball z yep and kakorrot was sent to earth as a baby to destroy all the life on it but he was found by a old man named gohan and kakorrots first son is named gohan because goku killed gohan as a great ape anyways gohan found kakorrot and named him goku and goku fell out of the sack gohan put him in and fell down a huge canyon and he bumped his head and lost his sayin instinct and he thought he was a human after he survived and he was trained by gohan who he thought was his grandfather and then he turned into a great ape and killed gohan goku didn't even know about this so he was found by a girl named bulma who later became vegetas wife and they went on a dragon ball hunt and it led to an adventure so goku forgot about the sayins and his planet vegeta until raditz gokus brother came along and told goku he was a sayin and took gohan who was gokus first son and then goku and piccolo who goku fought when he was younger went after radits goku sacrafised him self to defeat raditz and he trained because raditz said two more sayins were coming to earth and the z fighters that goku made friends with trained for vegeta and nappa and piccolo took gohan after raditz and goku died and trained him then vegeta and nappa came and most of them died except gohan and krillin then goku came he wounded nappa then vegeta killed nappa because he said he was to weak to fight then goku beat vegeta then they went to namek piccolos home world because without piccolo then kami his other half will die and so will the dragon balls so they went to namek they fought frieza the person who destroyed your planet and goku became a super sayin to defeat him then frieza survived and he went to earth when he arived on earth vegetas son trunks came and killed frieza and his father trunks told the z fighters that goku was going to land in a few hours and once goku lands trunks tells him about his heart virus and the androids and trunks gave goku the cure for his heart virus then goku and the others trained and goku got the heart virus then the androids appered and vegeta and the others fought them and lost then goku survived the heart virus and trained to become stronger and then cell another android who was made to defeat goku and his goal was to get his perect form by absorbing the two androids and he did and he told goku about a world turnament the holds the fate of earth but then they had a picknick and your father came to earth and you know the rest and after you the cell games arived and gohan gokus son defeated cell but goku died and then gohan grew up and vegetas son trunks went back in his time line and defeated the androids then there was this monster named buu but that is for another story well that is hard to take in ya i know so about kakorrot yea about him I wont try to kill him anymore thats great dude so we are at peace yea we are awsome ok lets go back hey guys good news broly doesn't want to kill goku anymore what!? you talked some sence into broly? yea he did vegeta broly said as he transformed back into his regular form and kakorrot im sorry I didn't now about you forgeting about me and you being born on the same day thats ok broly so what now well we go get my family **40 minutes later:** so you got broly to not try to kill goku yep so know what conor well papa I think we should wait until the my dragon balls i made recharge **HALF A YEAR LATER:** **RISE SAMANTHA AND HERE MY THREE WISHES (and after that samantha the enternal dragon appered) HELLO CREATOR HEY SAMANTH HERE IS MY FIRST WISH I WISH THAT WHEN BROLY TRANSFORMS INTO HIS LEGENDARY SUPER SAYIN FORM HE CAN CONTROL IT AND NOT GO ON A RAMPAGE (and after that broly was consumed in a red light) YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED THANKS SAMANTHA** I feel as if the evil inside of me is no more well thats the power of the dragon balls broly thanks conor no problem broly **SAMANTHA MY SECOND WISH IS THAT IF ANYONE SAW ME GOKU VEGETA GOHAN TRUNKS AND GOTEN FIGHTING BROLY THEY WOULD FORGET ABOUT IT MY CREATOR NO ONE SAW YOU GUYS FIGHT OH OK THEN WELL I GUESS WE ARE DONE HERE OK CREATOR IT WILL TAKE LESS TIME FOR ME TO RECHARGE BECAUSE YOU ONLY USED ONE WISH OK SLEEP TIGHT SAMANTHA (and with that samanth went back inside the dragon balls)** well thats the end of GOKU! hey that sounds like bulma!? yea over here oh hey bulma hey goku the portal is ready so you guys can come back through oh and dont worry I saw every thing oh then that wastes telling most of the story well then lets go you guys ok bulma oh wait goku yea conor can you guys come back some time to visit sure conor oh and broly yea do you think you could stay here? why conor? well because im your biggest fan and I wont have anyone to train with ok that makes sense yes thanks broly your the best well bye guys see you when ever you come back to visit alright conor bye **(and with that goku and the z fighters went through the portal back to there home)** well then broly we should train until I go back to school conor said in a bored tone I hate school fine then conor but I wont go easy on you broly said as he transformed into a super sayin same here broly conor said as he transformed into a super sayin as well. **(well thats the end of the story of dreams come true even though im new and this is not my best work I still like it and there will be a sequal to dreams come true it will be about me and broly and goku and vegeta will be in the story to and it will take place in my 7th grade year because thats when I made alot of friends even though I will be in 8th grade this year and peace) **


End file.
